1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers, and more specifically, the invention relates to holders for safely carrying an easily accessible supply of golf tees around a golf course.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice for golfers to carry a supply of golf tees with them as they cover a golf course. A number of devices have been designed heretofore for the purpose of conveniently carrying golf tees in a safe and quickly accessible fashion on a golfer's person or equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,839 issued Dec. 22, 1992 to Frisbie teaches a golf tee holder in the form of a group of short flexible tubes that receive the shanks of standard golf tees in a gentle force fit. The tubes are gathered into a cluster and bound with copper wire and inserted within a cap including a snap hook or key ring at the closed end of the cap. In addition, the tubes can be integrally molded with a more rigid triangular plastic body with the tubes extending on parallel axes from the longest side of the triangular plastic body for receiving the tees. A strap is provided on the body for attaching the device over the belt of a user.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,339 issued Mar. 29, 1938 to Kasparek a rubber support body is provided with pairs of holes for receiving the stem of golf tees. A strap for securing the device to a belt, strap, or handle is provided. The strap is integrally formed with the body and includes an opening through which the body can pass to form a loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,615 issued Feb. 12, 1985 to Johnson teaches a method of removably transporting golf tees wherein the golf tee holder is in the form of a pair flexible VELCRO™ strips. One strip is adhesively attachable to a person's clothing, golf bag, cart or other objects. Golf tees are pushed between the strips where they are held until removed for use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf tee holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.